This invention relates to a universal joint cross of the type having a body and having four bearing assemblies spaced angularly around and projecting outwardly from the body, each bearing assembly including an inner trunnion. A bearing cup is telescoped over each trunnion and is journaled thereon by an annular row of rollers. The rollers are telescoped into the cavity of the cup in surrounding relation with the trunnion.
When torque is applied to the cross, force is transmitted between each trunnion and the surrounding cup by way of the rollers. If the torque is constant along the length of the bearing assembly, the force exerted at the inner end of the bearing assembly is greater than that exerted at the outer end thereof.